Sumision
by Rave Strife
Summary: a veces suceden cosas extrañas o terminas como el omega mas bajo de una casa; para la semana de la diversidad sexual del foro proyecto 1-8 contiene insinuaciones de shota, esclavitud y matrimonios forzados


La sociedad esta podrida, ya que en los últimos años había crecido la compra de omegas para matrimonios o prostitución, las noticias no lo daban como algo de mucha problemática, ya que los mismos omegas eran solamente ciudadanos de segunda categoría que no tenían mayor oportunidad que estudiar la primaria, eso les habían enseñado y nada podría cambiarlo, pero para cierto pelirrojo aquello iba a lo peor, miraba con horror como los que se suponían debían cuidarlo al quedar huérfano tras aquel accidente automovilístico recibían dinero de un joven castaño de tez bronceada que lo miraba de una forma que parecía que lo desnudaba al examinarlo.

—Bien señor Yagami, con este pago el omega llamado Daisuke es suyo—Dijo la encargada del orfanato mientras extendía los papeles para que el mayor los revisara.

—Parece que todo está en orden—Dijo el Yagami antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Daisuke lo cual provoco un sobresalto a este.

—Y si no es indiscreción ¿Qué uso le daré al omega? —pregunto el encargado de disciplina del orfanato al mirar de mala gana al chico.

—Disculpe que no lo revele, pero eso es entre el chico y yo—dijo con sorna mientras se levantaba y guiaba al pelirrojo a la salida de la oficina.

Daisuke a sus 15 años no podía sentirse peor había sido vendido a un joven que aun de no ser de mala apariencia no le transmitía confianza alguna menos aun al ver la elegante limusina que el chico llevaba.

—Eres un alfa ¿cierto? — al final decidido a acabar con su silencio autoimpuesto.

—Si lo soy además que tengo a un adorable omega por esposo al que soy capaz de cumplirle cualquier capricho—dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del menor lo que le provocó un escalofrió.

—Ósea que soy un capricho de tu esposo—dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Sí, eres su capricho y también el mío, ahora nos perteneces Daisuke y planeamos divertirnos contigo además que te daremos una buena vida a cambio—se acercó a Dai y mordió suavemente su cuello dejando una pequeña marca roja.

—Ah…—el muchacho intento callar el gemido que salió de su garganta ante tal acción, así mismo deseaba que sus padres no hubiesen muerto ya que de esa forma pudo haberse casado con Ken y no sufrir aquello.

Unos momentos después la limosina atravesaba un enorme portón llevándolos a una enorme mansión en lo alto de la colina.

—Hemos llegado—dijo el castaño pasando su mano por la espalda del pelirrojo con cariño, cosa que le mandaba ideas confusas al mismo.

Al bajar del vehículo un joven de cabellos rubios estaba esperándoles con una sonrisa en los labios y cuando el castaño se acercó, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Veo que has conseguido a este hermoso omega, que ¿A caso planeas cambiarme? —dijo el rubio a modo de broma mientras acariciaba la cabeza del quinceañero.

—Oh vamos Yamato jamás te cambiaria, además tú has sido el de la idea de traer a Daisuke con nosotros—contesto el Yagami fingiendo molestia.

—Vamos Taichi deja que el pequeño entre y pueda darse una ducha para lo que le espera esta noche— replico el rubio haciendo pasar al pelirrojo.

Por su parte Daisuke al fin entendía un poco lo que sucedía, conocía a algunos de los inversionistas que trabajaban con su padre en la empresa y varias veces había salido a colación el nombre de Yamato Yagami por ser un omega que había adquirido mucho prestigio por sus tratos con otros países, pero jamás imagino que sería adquirido para solo sabe dios qué.

—No deberías estresar tu pequeña cabecita Daisuke, te aseguro que te gustara el vivir con nosotros—dijo Yamato con una expresión divertida en su rostro antes de robarle su primer beso dando al final una pequeña mordida al labio inferior de este. —Solo necesitas recordar que en esta casa Taichi está al mando y después sigo yo—

Daisuke podía olfatear las feromonas que soltaba el rubio dejándolo algo mareado y sonrojando sus mejillas para después ser levantado por el castaño y llevado al servicio donde una tina le esperaba.

—Veo que Yamato ya te explico las reglas—dijo susurrándole al oído Taichi mientras comenzaba a desnudarlo.

—Si…—Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Daisuke siendo sumiso ante las caricias que daban las grandes manos de Taichi que con una gran maestría lo deposito en la tina.

—Límpiate bien y cuando acabes entra a la segunda puerta del pasillo me oíste—

La orden del castaño hizo eco en su cabeza a lo cual asintió y comenzó a tallarse el cuerpo sintiendo frescura desde el accidente además de un calor sorprendente en su entrepierna; no dilato mucho en estar completamente limpio y cubierto solo por una toalla entro al cuarto en cuestión donde tanto Taichi como Yamato lo esperaban solo cubiertos por una fina sabana.

—Ven aquí—dijo Taichi con voz de mando que le hizo temblar.

El joven acato la orden y subió a la cama que compartían los dos amantes y antes que pudiese actuar o decir algo, Yamato le sujeto las muñecas mientras Taichi le mordía en la parte posterior del cuello dejando la característica marca de unión entre ellos.

—Bienvenido Daisuke, creo que nos la pasaremos muy bien juntos— dijo el rubio con una ancha sonrisa

Con aquellas palabras su vida quedo unida a la de esa pareja, tal vez como decía Yamato podría vivir sumiso a las peticiones de Taichi, ya que ahora su destino estaba sellado.


End file.
